


Virgin

by sourcreamandonion



Category: Osomatsu - Fandom
Genre: Incest, M/M, NSFW, blmatsu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 20:23:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7005049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sourcreamandonion/pseuds/sourcreamandonion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Osomatsu decides to fuck with Karamatsu in a bar and doesn't regret it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Virgin

**Author's Note:**

> first post lmao  
> im olive then theres marsh who does the art

Osomatsu's drunk chuckling had made rage bubble up inside Karamatsu, while embarrassment made his ears red. The eldest leaned over the bar, grasping another bottle and taking a swig of alcohol before slurring, "You're such a baby." He rested his cheek in his palm.  
"Y-you're also a virgin, aren't you, O-Osomatsu?" Karamatsu stuttered as his hands balled into fists.  
"Ehh, you didn't have to bring that up." Oso grabbed at his brothers hand and pecked his cheek, causing Kara to blush and pull away.  
"You're a pussy, Karamatsuu~ You can't even give me some brotherly love?" He whined and pressed the other's lap with his free hand. "Would you like to give me something else?~" Karamatsu almost jumped out of his seat, senses going crazy as he looked around to see all the people that were also drinking only feet away. He bit his lip before pulling Osomatsu's hand away. "Stop that. We're in public." Kara hissed. A soft groan escaped Oso's lips and he pouted.  
"But all this drinking has got me thinking." Knowing that Karamatsu would push him away again, he rubbed at his own thigh. "I'm horny, Karamatsuuu~" Heat rose to Kara's cheeks, shocked that his brother was drunk enough to admit to something so... embarrassing. He didn't stop there, though.  
"I can't stop thinking about the way your hot cock would feel inside me." He purred, rubbing slow circles into the wrinkle in his pants. Giggling, he whispered, "Your sweet, virgin dick."  
Karamatsu suddenly slammed his fists on the bar, causing Oso to jump. Everything went by so fast, and before he knew it, Kara was dragging him to the bathroom and into a stall, possibly to scold him, then apologize with a cheesy line later on; Osomatsu felt a twinge of regret. Thankfully, the bathroom was empty.  
"Ehh, K-Karamatsu?" Oso shivered as Kara ran a hand up his sweatshirt, caressing his soft skin. Kara smashed their lips together angrily as he twisted and pinched the others nipples, making him blubber drunkly.  
"Stop teasing, Shittymatsu," he whined, pushing at Karamatsu's shoulders. He earned a shove back as he got readjusted, facing away from the other and leaning over the closed toilet. Kara yanked down Osomatsu's pants quick enough to give him a rash on his thighs. Half-erect and whining, Osomatsu wiggled his hips. "Come on, Karamatsu. I can see your eyes wandering..." He grinned lazily as Karamatsu got down on his knees and spat on him. The brothers didn't carry lube around 24/7, so it'd have to do. Osomatsu squirmed as Kara stretched him with his fingers, scissoring and thrusting. When he was done, he stood and admired the sight before him; a blubbering and whimpering Osomatsu, almost begging to be fucked until he can't walk for weeks. His hands were placed firmly on the wall and his legs were spread. Karamatsu pulled his own pants down to release his own hardon. The precum already soaked into his pants- Choromatsu wasn't going to have fun cleaning that later. For good measure, he spat on himself before pressing himself against Osomatsu's backside, slowly sliding it in. Oso trembled and arched his back before letting out a soft gasp. "Your dick is so big, Karamatsu~"  
"Shut up." He growled as he started to thrust.  
"You love it when I praise you... It really turns you on." Oso purred as he felt Karamatsu twitch. The youngest felt embarrassed once more, and he started to thrust angrily; a lot faster and deeper, brushing against that special spot.  
Osomatsu gasped and covered his mouth, trying to keep his cries and moans from escaping. Being in a public bathroom almost slipped his mind, but remembering made him blush hard.  
Intense shocks of pleasure shot through Osomatsu's spine every time Karamatsu thrusted, making his legs quiver and give up underneath him. He fell on his knees, chest against the toilet. Karamatsu picked him up in his arms and pushed his back against the stall's wall, having Oso's legs dangle over his elbows as he held him up. Osomatsu draped his arms over the other's neck and pulled him into a kiss as Karamatsu continued to thrust deep into his older brother. This new position exposed Osomatsu, and Kara grasped his hardon and began to pump. Osomatsu was borderline screaming by now.  
"K-Karamatsu!~ You're thrusting so deep!~ Your cock feels so good!" His praises sent Karamatsu over the edge as Osomatsu came over their chests, letting out a loud cry. Karamatsu filled his brother up and held him as he tried to catch his breath. Osomatsu slowly let himself down, holding onto Karamatsu for support.  
"Thank you." He purred as he pecked his cheek like he had once before.  
"You're quite welcome, my brother." Karamatsu stated proudly. Osomatsu chuckled at his shitty English, and led him outside of the bathroom to enjoy the rest of their drinks.


End file.
